listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
DC's Legends of Tomorrow
Legends of Tomorrow is a live-action superhero series which is a spin-off/crossover of characters from Arrow and The Flash. A team of superheroes and villains consisting of Sara Lance, Leonard Snart, Ray Palmer, Mick Rory, Jefferson "Jax" Jackson, Martin Stein, Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall are assembled by Rip Hunter to become the "Legends of Tomorrow" in order to defend time from all who wish to endanger it. Season 1 Pilot, Part 1 * Joe Boardman/Prince Khufu - Killed by Savage * Edith Boardman/Priestess Chay-ara - Killed by Savage * Aldus Boardman - ''Killed in the crossfire with Chronos. * Miranda Coburn - Shot by Savage * Jonas Hunter - Shot by Savage Pilot, Part 2 * ''Carter Hall/Hawkman/Prince Khufu ''- Stabbed in the heart by Savage. He was later reincarnated. Blood Ties * Anna Loring - Confirmed by Ray to have broken her neck in the Starling City siege Fail-Safe * Mikhail Arkadin - Blown up by Vostok's explosion. * Boris - Blown up by Vostok's explosion. * '''Valentina Vostok/Sowiet Firestorm '- Suffered a nuclear meltdown without the use of the quantum splicer, and died in a nuclear explosion. Star City 2046 * John Diggle/Spartan ''- Died during the apocalypse: This was an alternate timeline * ''Laurel Lance/Black Canary - ''Died during the apocalypse: This was an alternate timeline * Larry Lance - Died during the apocalypse: This was an alternate timeline * ''Thea Queen/Speedy - ''Died during the apocalypse: This was an alternate timeline * ''Felicity Smoak - ''Died during the apocalypse: This was an alternate timeline * '''Grant Wilson/Deathstroke II '- Shot by Green Arrow II: This was an alternate timeline Night of the Hawk * Sheriff Bud Ellison - Mauled to death by the hawk creatures. Progeny * Per Degaton '''- Stabbed by Savage when he was no longer worth anything to him. * Tor Degaton - Stabbed in his sleep by his son, Per under the order from Savage The Magnificent Eight * '''Jeb Stillwater - Shot by Rip Hunter. Last Refuge * Kaylex Druzan - Killed by the Pilgrim as his younger self and erased from history. * The Pilgrim - Stabbed by ten year old Rip. * James Jackson - Killed in a battle in Somalia. Leviathan * Leviathan '- Decapitated by Ray. Destiny * '''Time Master Declan '- Crushed by Mick under his foot. * Leonard Snart/Captain Cold ''- Manually blew up the Oculus and the Vanishing Point, killing himself and destroying the source of the Time Master's power. That * '''Zaman Druce '- Killed in the destruction of the Vanishing Point. Legendary * Carmine Broome - Shot by Mick. * 'Vandal Savage/Hath-Set (1958) '- Set on fire by Mick * 'Vandal Savage/Hath-Set (1975) '- Beaten to death by Sara * 'Vandal Savage/Hath-Set (2021) '- Stabbed by Kendra and then smashed against a circuit breaker by Rip. Later appears in the fourth season as a soul in Hell. Season 2 The Justice Society of America * '''Baron Krieger/der Ubermensch - Led into a bombing by the Legends. * Rex Tyler/Hourman - Stabbed through the heart by Eobard Thawne Shogun * Tokugawa Iemitsu/The Shogun - Killed in the explosion of the ATOM suit. Abominations * Henry Scott - Stabbed by a zombie. * Mick Rory/Heat Wave ''- Died when he was turned into a zombie: Healed when the zombies were defeated * '''Daniel Collins' - Mauled and eaten by the zombies. * Ray Palmer/The Atom ''- Mauled by zombie Mick: Healed when the zombies were defeated: Debatable Comprimised * Boris - Shot by Darhk The Legion of Doom * George Washington - Shot by Rip. This was later undone by the Legends. Camelot/3000 * Charles McNider/Doctor Mid-Nite - Died of blood loss when Rip removed a piece of the Spear from inside him. * Sir Galahad - Stabbed by Arthur, under Rip's control. Moonshot * ''Henry Heywood/Commander Steel - Sucked out of the Waverider when he opened the cargo bay door. Doomworld * Felicity Smoak (Doomworld) - Neck broken by Sara. This was later undone when Doomworld was prevented. * Amaya Jiwe/Vixen - Frozen and shattered by Snart. This was later undone when Doomworld was prevented. Aruba * Ray Palmer/Atom - Heart torn out by Eobard. His younger self remained. * Jefferson Jackson/Firestorm - Shot by Malcolm. His younger self remained * Mick Rory/Heat Wave - Stabbed through the heart by Snart with an icicle. His younger self remained. * Nate Heywood/Steel - Stabbed by Darhk. His younger self remained. * Rip Hunter - Neck broken by Eobard. His younger self remained. * Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash - Stabbed through the heart by Zoom * 13 Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash Time Remnents - Destroyed, after the original Thawne was killed and ereasesd from existence by the Black Flash * Sara Lance/White Canary - Erased after Doomworld was prevented. Season 3 Phone Home * Young Ray Palmer - Shot off-screen by a government agent while attempting to rescue Gumball, a baby Dominator. This is later undone when the Legends save him and return Gumball back to his mother. Crisis on Earth-X, Part 4 *''Martin Stein/Firestorm'' - Shot twice by an Earth-X Nazi while attempting to activate a breach back to Earth One; ultimately dies after severing his Firestorm connection to Jax when he drinks Cisco Ramon's experimental drug. *'Kara Danvers/Overgirl (Earth-X)' - Explodes into a supernova in space due to an overdose of solar radiation absorption poisoning her. Kara's Earth-36 doppelganger, Supergirl, remained. *'Oliver Queen/Dark Arro (Earth-X)' - Shot in the chest with an arrow by his Earth One doppleganger, Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, who remained. Beebo, The God of War *'Damien Darhk' - Shot in the neck with an arrow by Sara Lance; revealed to be a battle plan. *''Sara Lance/White Canary'' - Neck snapped by Damien Darhk's magical powers; revealed to be a battle plan. No Country for Old Dads *Dr. Bernhardt Vogal - Shot to death in 1962 by the past version of Damien Darhk; Shot to death again by the present-day version of Darhk. *Alan - Neck broken by Darhk while he is pinned to the ceiling by magic. *''Director Wilbur Bennett'' - Beaten to death by Grodd. Here I Go Again *''Sara Lance/White Canary'' - Killed multiples times in a time loop when the Waverider explodes; revealed to be a simulation for Zari by Gideon. *''Mick Rory/Heat Wave'' - Killed multiples times in a time loop when the Waverider explodes; revealed to be a simulation for Zari by Gideon. *''Ray Palmer/Atom'' - Killed multiples times in a time loop when the Waverider explodes and crushed by Sara Lance with a newspaper while shrunken; revealed to be a simulation for Zari by Gideon. *''Nate Heywood/Commander Steel'' - Killed multiples times in a time loop when the Waverider explodes and electrocuted while breaking into Mick Rory's safe; revealed to be a simulation for Zari by Gideon. *''Amaya Jiwe/Vixen'' - Killed multiples times in a time loop when the Waverider explodes; revealed to be a simulation for Zari by Gideon. *''Zari Tomaz'' -Killed multiples times in a time loop when the Waverider explodes and crushed by Sara Lance with a newspaper while shrunken; revealed to be a simulation for Zari by Gideon. I, Ava *'Kuasa' - Killed when Nora Darhk/Mallus rips the Water Totem from her chest. Her death is later undone when the Legends save Zambesi in 1992. Guest Starring John Noble *'Nora Darhk' - Killed when Mallus fully takes over her body; death undone when Damien and Ray go back in time and Damien offers to be Mallus' vessel instead in the next episode. The Good, The Bad and The Cuddly *''Rip Hunter'' - Sacrifices himself when he explodes the Time Drive to temporarily trap Mallus *'Damien Darhk' - Killed when Mallus fully takes over his body after Mallus leaves Nora's body and possesses him *'Mallus' - Killed in a giant air slam by the Giant Beebo created from the combined powers of Wally, Sara, Mick, Zari, Nate and Amaya Jiwe Season 4 Legends of To-Meow-Meow * Sara Lance/White Canary - Impaled by a unicorn; Timeline averted by Charlie and Constantine, later erased completely when Constantine doesn't break up with Desmond. *''Mick Rory/Heat Wave'' - Strangled to death by the Fairy Godmother with vines; timeline averted when Charlie stops the Godmother and erased completely when Constantine doesn't break up with Desmond. *''Ray Palmer/Atom'' - Strangled to death by the Fairy Godmother with vines; timeline averted when Charlie stops the Godmother and erased completely when Constantine doesn't break up with Desmond. *''Nate Heywood/Commander Steel'' - Strangled to death by the Fairy Godmother with vines and later dies from unspecified circumstances; First timeline averted by Charlie and second erased completely when Constantine doesn't break up with Desmond. *''Gary Green'' - Dies off-screen by unspecified circumstances; timeline erased completely when Constantine doesn't break up with Desmond. *Hank Heywood - Dies off-screen by unspecified circumstances; timeline erased completely when Constantine doesn't break up with Desmond. *''Ava Sharpe'' - Dies off-screen by unspecified circumstances; timeline erased completely when Constantine doesn't break up with Desmond. Lucha de Apuestas *''Konane'' - Shot to death by a Time Bureau agent. The Getaway *''Hank Heywood'' - Life force drained by Neron. Nip/Stuck *''John Constantine'' - Disintegrated when he sacrifices himself by falling into a portal to Hell; he arrives in Hell shortly after. He is resurrected in the episode Hey, World! Hey, World! *'Tabitha' - Eaten alive by Wickstable. *''Nate Heywood/Commander Steel'' - Throat crushed by Neron; Resurrected by Tabitha's staff using the power of love. *'Neron' - Destroyed by John Constantine using an incantation. Season 5 Miss Me, Kiss Me, Love Me *Detective Webb - Shot off-screen with an enchanted bullet by Bugsy Siegel. *4 of Mickey Cohen's goons - Shot with an enchanted bullet by Bugsy Siegel. *Jeanie Hill - Blown up in an explosion orchestrated by Bugsy Siegel and the LAPD. *4 Unnamed Demons - Shot with enchanted bullets by John Constantine. *'Benjamin "Bugsy" Siegel' - Shot with an enchanted bullet by John Constantine. Season 6 Slay Anything *Freddy Meyers - Executed by electric chair in 2004; Death reversed after the younger Freddy refuses to take the fall for Kathy's attempted killing spree in 1989. *'Kathy Meyers' - Dies of a fatal heart attack after Freddy's execution; Resurrected by Astra Logue and resurrection erased after Freddy refuses to take the fall for her in 1989. *Coroner - Impaled by Kathy Meyers throwing a knife at him. *Tiffany Harper - Stabbed off-screen by Kathy Meyers; Death reversed after the younger Freddy refuses to take the fall for Kathy's attempted killing spree in 1989. *Ali - Stabbed by Kathy Meyers; Death reversed after the younger Freddy refuses to take the fall for Kathy's attempted killing spree in 1989. *''Mick Rory/Heat Wave'' - Incinerated by Kathy Meyers using her telekinetic powers to reflect his fire back at him; Death reversed after the younger Freddy refuses to take the fall for Kathy's attempted killing spree in 1989. Category:TV